


The Power of a Hero

by FireSlash



Series: Marvel's Dekuverse [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All for One isn't the main villain, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Cinnamon Roll Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Izuku also has OFA, Izuku has the Power Stone, Katsuki and Izuku are best friends, Katsuki is still an ass to everyone else though XD, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Nicer Katsuki, OP Izuku, Power Stone (Marvel), Power Stone AU, Somewhat more lighthearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSlash/pseuds/FireSlash
Summary: (AU!). At a young age, Izuku Midoriya is entrusted with the Power Gem by Uatu the Watcher, making him the last obstacle a certain Mad Titan must clear to achieve his goal of wiping out half the universe. With the fate of the world now in his hands, Izuku intends to fight for all that he cares deeply about. Will he succeed? Or is the universe destined to be destroyed?





	1. A Whole Lot of Entrusting

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hey everyone, this is Fire Slash welcoming you my fourth and final MHA/Marvel crossover story I have planned. Some of you may have seen this fic on FanFiction.net, but I've decided to post it here as well. Now, before we begin, I want to explain some stuff. First off, the Katsuki in this story will be a nicer version of the cannon one. He and Izuku will be best friends. Other than that though, he'll be the same. Second, even though it may not look like it based on the first chapter, I want this to be a fun and light hearted story. There will be serious moments, but compared to Ashes or Silent Deku, it's not as serious. Third, this Izuku will be OP as he has the Power Stone. He'll still have room to grow though so he's not a Mary Sue. Finally, who should I pair Izuku up with? I do wish to include a pairing, so let me know in the reviews who you want.
> 
> Now that I've said what I needed to, let's get to the story. Review and enjoy :-).

The birth of the universe is an interesting story known to little. In the beginning, there was nothing but a single cosmic being. It's name and appearance unknown, it lived in solitude, being the only sort of life to exist at the time. After eons of living with no company, the cosmic entity decided there was no point in existing if it was destined to do so alone. Calling upon its infinite power, the being chose to end its own life. Unleashing a mighty explosion known to all as the 'Big Bang,' the cosmic entity destroyed itself, its essence becoming the basis of the universe and all that exists. The first forms of life to spawn after the cosmic entity's demise were what could be called the Cosmic Powers of the Universe. Each member controls one aspect of the universe; Eternity controlling creation, Death controlling death, and Master Order and Lord Chaos controlling order and chaos respectively. Soon, lesser cosmic entities began to come into existence, such as the Celestials (immensely large beings who enjoyed toying with lower lifeforms) and the Watchers (equally large beings who took it upon themselves to record all data in the universe, each being assigned their own galaxy). Eventually, more and more forms of life began to exist, humans being one of countless races to have spawned.

It should be noted though that the powers the first Cosmic Entity possessed didn't fade along with his existence. No, they were condensed into six stones. The orange Soul Stone represents the entity's ability to control life even beyond death. The green Time Stone displays the being's mastery over time. The blue Space Stone shows how space and distance were simply something it invented. The yellow Mind Stone is a reminder that all the minds in the universe have the same origin. The red Reality Stone points back to the creator of what is considered 'real.' Finally, the purple Power Stone serves as an example of how powerful the cosmic being was during its lifetime.

When the Big Bang occurred, the stones were shot throughout different parts of the universe, their existence something only known by the Cosmic Powers of the Universe, the Celestials, and the Watchers. At least, that was supposed to be the case. Somehow, in some way, the Mad Titan Thanos, a member of a powerful alien race known as the Eternals, began collecting them, intending to use them to wipe out half the universe. With the Reality and Mind Stones currently in his possession, he has already proven to be more powerful than the Celestials and Watchers themselves.

Thankfully, seeing as there were still four other stones he needed to find, Thanos could still be stopped, leading to the dilemma Uatu the Watcher, overseer of the Milky Way Galaxy, was currently facing. Accidentally discovering the location of the Power Stone, the Watcher hoped to use it to stop Thanos's crusade, only to find out he couldn't effectively wield its power. To use the stones, apparently the wielder needed to have an infallible amount of willpower, something Uatu was surprised he didn't possess despite his cosmic status. With the help of his fellow Watchers, he began searching for someone who could wield the Power Stone and hopefully use it to stop Thanos, this being one of the only times they were willing to interact with other races, something they swore never to do after a horrible incident involving the eradication of an entire planet. In the end, the Watchers found two candidates to wield the stone… though both weren't the most ideal options. The first candidate was an Eternal known as the Champion of the Universe, his name stemming from the fact he goes around the universe fighting the best of the best (barring the cosmic entities of course). While immensely strong and skilled, the Champion of the Universe was extremely unintelligent. Possessing two Infinity Stones on top of a massive amount of intelligence, Thanos would have no problem taking the stone from the brute.

With the so called 'Champion of the Universe' being deemed unworthy, the Watchers decided it would be best to give the stone to the only other being who could wield its power without the stone killing them (excluding Thanos of course). Once they found him, the Watchers were beyond shocked by several aspects of his character. First off, he was human, one of the most basic and least powerful races in the universe. The fact that this person had the ability to use the stone shook them to their very core. Secondly, he was only four years old, not even close to being fully developed. Despite this, his will, one belonging to a four year old human, was apparently stronger than that of the Celestials and Watchers.

Here's where Uatu's dilemma comes into play. Upon finding the second candidate, he had two options in terms of dealing with the Power Stone. His first option would be to keep watch over it himself and fight Thanos himself when he arrives to claim the artifact. Sadly, he knew his strength wouldn't be enough to drive the Mad Titan away. On the other hand, he could give the stone to the boy. Depending on the will of the user is how much power they can draw from the stone. Seeing as this boy's will was strong enough to allow him to hold it in the first place, there was the possibility of him having the ability of drawing out the stone's full power, something Thanos has yet to do with his and something the Champion of the Universe would never be able to accomplish. However, doing so would paint a huge target on the boy's back. Once Thanos learns of the stone's location, he'll stop at nothing to retrieve it for himself. The boy would eventually have to fight the Mad Titan, having the entire universe resting on his shoulders. This was the only chance to stop Thanos's rampage, but was he willing to risk the life of a child to do so?

Of course he would, there was no other way. Glancing at the Earth, Uatu nodded to himself, knowing what must be done.

0000

Four year old Izuku Midoriya was not having a good day for he was told to give up chasing his dream. What was his dream? Well, it was to be the best hero to ever exist. In a society where eighty percent of the population are born with innate powers known as quirks, becoming a superhero wasn't as hopeless of a dream as one might initially expect. Being a superhero was actually one of the most sought out careers in the world. Unfortunately, Izuku didn't have a quirk of his own. By now, it should've manifested, prompting his mother Inko Midoriya to take him to the hospital to see if they could get some answers as to why he didn't have his quirk yet. After some scans and X-Rays were taken, it was discovered that Izuku was part of the twenty percent of the world that were quirkless. To the world, being quirkless was like dying, except instead of physically disappearing, they're basically erased from society. Simply put, they were outclassed. Quirks gave people an advantage in both a physical and economical sense. They allowed the individual possessing them to complete tasks a quirkless person would never dream of attempting. Even in the mental field, the quirkless lacked any use due to the existence of intelligence heightening quirks.

With this all being said, Izuku couldn't become a hero. If he even tried, he'd just get killed. Heck, now that he was quirkless, it will be harder for him to find a job, but the boy didn't really care about that at the moment. Right now, he was doing his best not to cry at the destruction of his precious dream. After all, his favorite hero All Might, the current number one hero and the most powerful to date wouldn't, so why should he? A hero needs to be strong, whether that's for himself or for others. If it weren't for his lack of a quirk, Izuku would've made a great hero, he being one of the most selfless individuals to ever exist. Most people wanted to be a hero for the fame and money, but Izuku simply wanted to help others and inspire hope. He wanted to be like All Might, always wearing a smile to reassure everyone that everything was going to be fine.

"M-mom?" Izuku asked his mother once they got home. To try to cheer her little boy up, she allowed him to continuously watch a recording of All Might saving a bunch of people from a burning building, his signature smile never faltering. "I can still be a hero right? I c-can still be like All Might, right?"

His mother opened her mouth, wanting to give her baby the answer he wanted. Sadly, she couldn't. Giving him false hope wasn't something she was willing to do. "Izuku…" Out of impulse, she wrapped her arms around her son, trying to comfort him. "I'm so sorry!"

"..." As his mother continued to sob, Izuku began mentally cursing at himself, using every bad word his four year old brain knew. His mother was trying to assure him everything will be fine, yet he should be the one doing so to her. He was the one desiring to be a hero, the one who wanted to make everyone happy. Yet, here was his mother, sobbing. What type of hero makes his own mother cry?

Eventually, Inko broke the hug and prepared to put Izuku to sleep. When his mother finally left the room, he quickly glanced out the window, the peaceful night sky doing wonders for the boy's mood. After a few minutes of staring, the boy managed to catch a glimpse of a shooting star.

"A shooting star! What should I wish for?" The boy asked himself, still at the age where he believed that wishing upon a star actually worked. It didn't take long for him to think of something though, his dream being robbed and all. "I guess… I wish to become the best hero ever."

Softly smiling to himself, the boy closed his eyes, preparing to go off into dreamland…

0000

When Izuku opened his eyes, the first thing he realized was that he was no longer in his room. The second thing he realized was that he was on the moon. Thirdly, he was somehow still able to breathe, knowing full well space lacked any sort of oxygen.

From what he could tell, he was in a dream. It was the most logical conclusion, one which even a four year old could arrive at. How else did he get here? Standing up, the boy began looking around, confused. Even if this was a dream, he wanted to know what was happening. It was then that he was greeted with a breathtaking view of the Earth, the planet looking enormous from where he was standing. Man, he could look at it forever…

"Pretty, isn't it?" A male voice said, causing Izuku to turn around and become face to face with a bald man the height of All Might. "It's my favorite sight in all the galaxy."

"Who...are you?" Izuku asked the man curiously. He was a kid talking to a man he just met (even if the man was simply a figment of his imagination), of course he would want to know who he was speaking with.

"Ah, apologies. My name is Uatu the Watcher. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi mister Uatu, my name is-" Izuku tried to say, only for Uatu to raise his hand, signaling to the boy that he was about to say something.

"I know who you are Izuku Midoriya."

"You do?"

"Yes," the Watcher said, a soft smile still plastered on his face. "I also know a lot about you. You're four years old, your favorite superhero is All Might, and you wish to be a hero but can't because you're quirkless."

"Yeah…" Hearing that last part caused Izuku's lips to drop into a frown.

"May I ask why is it that you want to be a hero?"

"Why do I want to be a hero?" The four year old repeated before thinking about his answer. It didn't take long for one to form though. "I wanna be a hero so I can help others with a smile like All Might does. Whenever he saves people or fights bad guys, he makes everyone feel good. I want to make others feel good as well!"

"That is indeed a noble answer," Uatu told him, the boy's enthusiasm pleasing him. "What if I said I could help you become a hero?"

"You can help me?" The boy's eyes began sparkling, forgetting that this was supposed to be a dream, too caught up in the moment.

"Yes." Reaching inside his robe, the Watcher pulled out a small purple stone encased in what appeared to be a clear force field. "This is the Power Stone. As the name says, it gives the holder immense power. I've been looking for a hero to give it to, and I have decided you are the most worthy."

"Really?" He asked, his eyes sparkling, only for them to stop as he realized something important. "But wait? I'm not a hero. I don't even have a quirk."

"That may be true, but you have a heart bigger than most. That in itself makes you more worthy than if you were even stronger than All Might. So, will you take the stone and make your first step in becoming a hero?"

"Yes!" Izuku said without hesitation. Most would've thought about their answer more thoroughly or asked some more questions, but Izuku was only four. This was like if his mom was allowing him to eat as many sweets as he wanted. It made Uatu feel bad about the amount of responsibility he was imposing on the boy, said responsibility he plans on informing him about later, but is was for the good of the universe. He was too young to understand all that was being imposed onto him at the moment.

"Good, now hold out your hand."

Doing as he was told, Izuku watched in amazement when the Watcher summoned a small green gauntlet out of thin air and placed it in his hands. Glancing at it, Izuku noticed a small hole on the upper portion of the hand, but other than that, nothing about the thing stood out.

"This will help you control the stone," Uatu informed him. "Go on, try it on."

Nodding, Izuku slipped the metal gauntlet over his left hand, it fitting perfectly. Wanting to test it out, he attempted to make a fist, something he found he could do without effort. "It fits perfectly."

"Wonderful. Now, do you see that small hole in the gauntlet?" Uatu asked, pointing to the small hole Izuku saw earlier. "I'm going to put the stone in there. Just a little warning, this will hurt a little."

Izuku's eyes widened in fear, only for a determined stare to take its place a second later. He was finally getting powers, no way will a little pain get in his way. "I'm ready."

Smiling at the boy, the Watcher had the stone float towards the glove. Once the stone was directly above the hole, Uatu dispersed the force field, allowing the stone to claim its new resting place. Once it did, Izuku collapsed to his knees, screaming in agony. He could feel the stone's power coursing through him and it felt as if he was burning alive. The pain only lasted a few seconds though, much to his relief, and the boy was soon able to stand again.

"The stone is now yours," Uatu said once Izuku got back up. ""However, before I leave, there are three rules I need you to follow."

"Rules?" The boy shakily asked, still recovering from the whole ordeal.

"Yes, Rule number one: do not let anyone wear the gauntlet or touch the stone other than yourself. Doing so will hurt them really badly." Ok, truth be told, they'll die outright, but Izuku was only four, the concept of death was still relatively new to him. "You can still touch people with the gauntlet, you just can't let them wear it. Rule number two: keep our meeting and the stone's power a secret. It is important you do so. Finally: use the stone to become the best hero you can be. Do you think you can follow those rules? Otherwise I'll have to take the stone back from you."

"I can," Izuku said, nodding firmly. While he was disappointed he couldn't tell anyone, it wasn't the end of the world. He also doesn't want anyone getting hurt, so he decided at that moment he'll wear the gauntlet all the time unless he was bathing or sleeping. He'll have to find a good place to hide it later though.

"Good. Now, there's one last thing I need to give you," Uatu explained before summoning a small ball of white mist. "Since I don't want you killing anyone, I'm going to transfer my knowledge of the stone to you. Don't worry, this time it won't hurt, I promise."

The Watcher blew the ball into Izuku's face, the boy feeling the knowledge being absorbed into his brain, which actually wasn't much other than the basics on how to use the stone without killing anyone. Despite the Watchers being cosmic beings, they really didn't know much about how to use the stones themselves.

"Well, I've given you all that I needed to," Uatu said once Izuku finished processing the information. "It is time for you to return home. We will meet again, but until then, remember all that I have said."

"I will mister Uatu!" Izuku declared, fire in his eyes. He now had the ability to become a hero and he wasn't going to mess it up. A tear of joy soon found itself sliding out of his left eye. "Thank you!"

"No, thank you," Uatu replied with a bow. Standing up, he then waved his arm, it somehow causing Izuku to become drowsy. "Until we meet again."

0000

When Izuku opened his eyes for the second time, he found himself back in his room, laying on his bed. Briefly wondering how he got here, his eyes widened as his brain began remembering what happened last night, causing the boy to tear up in sadness. "It was just a dream. I've should've known." Of course, when some hope finally presented itself to him, it all ended up being fake. Sighing, Izuku moved his left hand to wipe some of the tears away, only for him to suddenly freeze. On his left arm was the gauntlet from his dream, the Power Stone still in its resting spot. At that moment, it took everything Izuku had in him to not scream in joy…

0000

"Kacchan! Kacchan! Guess what?" Running towards a ashy blonde haired boy around his age, Izuku was doing his best in trying to contain his excitement. The blonde boy was Katsuki Bakugou and he was Izuku's best friend. Although brash, a potty mouth, and somewhat arrogant, Katsuki had a large amount of guts and an immense amount of determination. Complementing his strong character, Katsuki's quirk 'explosion' lets him ignite his sweat, allowing him to unleash powerful explosions from his body. With all these characteristics, Izuku couldn't help but admire him.

"What?" The boy asked, wondering what was making his friend so happy.

"I got a quirk!" Izuku lied, remembering what Uatu had told him about keeping the Power Stone a secret. Despite his young age, Izuku was actually quite good at keeping the Power Stone a secret. With his mom, he passed the gauntlet as a toy given to him by his preschool teacher, something she believed without hesitation. He has yet to show her his power though, Katsuki being the first person Izuku wanted to witness his strength.

"You did?" Katsuki asked in surprise before smirking. "Well, it's about damn time. What does it do?"

"It makes me super strong," Izuku told him, still having yet unlocked the stone's full power.

"How strong?"

"This strong." Looking around the local park for something to demonstrate his power on, Izuku laid eyes on a giant rock about three times the size of All Might. Running up to it, the Power Stone began to glow, a purple aura surrounding him as he gently flicked the piece of Earth, causing it to shatter instantly.

"..." Witnessing the display of Izuku's power, Katsuki's brain went into overdrive. Watching the normally meek boy destroy something not even he could stung at his confidence a bit. If he were any older, perhaps it would cause him to hate the boy and make him want to show him up. However, Katsuki was only four, he seeing this as cool instead of a threat. There was finally someone at his level and it motivated him to train so he may one day surpass his friend. "That was so cool!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Your quirk is much cooler than the ones those losers at school have! Let's see what else you can destroy!"

Glad to have impressed his friend, Izuku gave him a smile. "Ok!"

0000

Eleven years have passed since Izuku received the Power Stone and the boy has been quite busy. First off, he has been training with the stone non-stop, managing to have improved greatly from when he first got the stone. Secondly, he begged his mother to enroll him in martial arts. Izuku was a smart boy and he knew there would come a time in his future hero career where his powers would be ill suited for an occasion. As such, he wanted to make it so he was prepared for such moments. His body wasn't the only thing he strengthened, his mind having grown immensely these past eleven years. Keeping a profile on all the current, retired, and upcoming heroes in a collection of notebooks, the boy developed a tactical mind, learning how to counter a powerful quirk as well as how more unconventional ones could be used. Finally, although more recent, Izuku has been preparing himself to take the entrance exam to U.A Academy, the greatest hero school in Japan. To him, going there would greatly help him become the hero he wants to be, especially since the school taught All Might himself.

As for the Power Stone itself, Izuku has taken great care in not letting anyone touch it, knowing full well the consequences. There have been some close calls, but with some quick thinking on his part, he thankfully managed to diffuse the situation before something happened. During his time with the stone, he ended up learning that the gauntlet had the ability to adjust its size to match it's user, something which happened whenever he had a growth spurt. He also discovered the stone had altered his physique by quite a bit, making him strong enough to lift a ton without it on his person.

During these eleven years, his friendship with Katsuki continued to flourish. Hanging around one another ended up proving to be beneficial for both boys. With both of them being in the top of their class in terms of strength and intellect, the two developed a friendly rivalry, it being a motivation to push themselves to be the best they can. They also had an influence on each other personality wise. Katsuki helped give Izuku the confidence he lacked, although the boy was still unconfident when it came to interacting with strangers, causing Katsuki to give him the name Deku as a result of how pathetic his social skill were. With Izuku, his modesty had attached himself to the explosion maker. Of course, Katsuki was still quite arrogant and boastful, only seeing Izuku as worthy of his time, but without someone like Izuku to keep him in check, he could've turned into a bully who uses his power to pick on the weak.

Despite all that he's accomplished, there were still some road-bumps Izuky ran into along the way. Having met Uatu, Izuku became immensely curious about the man and the power he possessed. When he tried learning about the Watcher, having used the internet, his the local library, and asking everyone he knew, he couldn't find anything about the strange being. His second issue was one dealing with himself. The reason he had a shot at being a hero was because of the Power Stone, but would he still have had a shot if he didn't? It seemed as if the only reason he was special was because of the stone. Thankfully, the thoughts didn't last long, for he remembered what Uatu had said about the stone: the reason he could wield it was because he was worthy. As such, it wasn't an issue which bothered him that much, but he was still curious to know what would've happened if he wasn't given the stone…

0000

"All right, as you all know, you're all reaching the end of middle school," Izuku's teacher middle school teacher stated, snapping the boy out of his daydream. Izuku had zoned out, thinking about the new hero who made her debut today, Mt Lady, a woman with a gigantification quirk. "Now's the time you all think about your futures. Eh, who am I kidding? All of you are planning on becoming heroes, correct?"

Upon saying that, most of the students began cheering in affirmation, some of them even displaying their quirks in a non-destructive manner.

"Hey teach, don't lump me into the same category as these crappy side characters," Katsuki scoffed. "I'm off to be the best damn hero you've ever seen."

Ah, right, you're applying to U.A correct?" His teacher asked the boy, surprising most of his classmates. The only one who wasn't was Izuku, the two boys making a pact to go to U.A together.

"Damn right I am, I even aced the mock test!"

"That's Katsuki Bakugou for ya," a student whispered to his comrade. "Always showing off..."

"Well, with an explosive quirk like his, he shouldn't have any trouble getting in," the student's comrade whispered back.

Their teacher smiled at the praise Katsuki was receiving. Eventually, he turned to Izuku, remembering something important. "Wait, aren't you applying to U.A as well Izuku?"

"Y-yes sir," the boy timidly replied as everyone turned his attention towards him.

"Makes sense," another student whispered. "He's crazy strong."

"Of course he is!" Katsuki declared. "He's the only person on my level and us top dogs have to stick together!"

Izuku silently groaned at Katsuki's declaration. It was just giving him more unwanted attention. A few seconds later, the teacher continued his lesson, making the attention short lived, much to his relief. Eventually, the day ended and the class was dismissed, Izuku flying out of the classroom before anyone could ask him questions. Normally, he and Katsuki would go home together, but the other boy was taking the time to hang out with some of his followers despite the fact he cares little for them. In all honesty, he only kept them around because they were just ego boosters. Otherwise, Katsuki would drop them, his lackeys being punks. It was because of their nature that Izuku refused to hang out with them.

Unknown to him, his simple choice of not associating with Katsuki's followers would lead to a life changing encounter…

0000

Upon leaving the school, Izuku broke into a slight jog, wanting to go home as soon as possible. His reasoning for this was because he desired to finish the entry he had wrote for Mt. Lady in his Hero Analysis journal. Sadly, he wouldn't get his wish. Entering a tunnel he always passed through to get to his home, the boy casually walked through it before stopping, having stepped on something sticky. Looking down, he noticed he had stepped on what appeared to be some slime. Curiously staring at it, Izuku didn't notice a large slime monster was sneaking up on him, until it was too late. Wrapping itself around him, the monster smiled as it tried infiltrating the boy's body.

"Ah, just my luck, a disguise." The creature said to himself as it kept trying to possess the boy. "And one of a harmless schoolboy no less. Looks like I can finally get rid of that pesky hero."

Panicking, Izuku attempted to grab onto the slime, only for his attempt to be futile.

"Don't bother trying to escape. I can't be touched or harmed by physical objects."

'He can't be harmed by physical objects huh,' Izuku thought to himself as he stopped struggling, having calmed down. 'That's good to know. Well, let's see how he likes this.' Sticking his arm into the monster's body, he simply flicked the air, rocketing himself to freedom, landing a few feet away.

"Looks like I was mistaken," The slime villain said out loud, smirking as he noticed Izuku's body being surrounded by a purple aura. "You're a lot stronger than you look, but your powers seem to be only physical, meaning you're no match for me!" Upon stating this, he lunged at the boy again, only for Izuku to dodge out of the way with ease.

Bracing himself, Izuku prepared to blow back the monster by flicking a gust of air at it, only for someone else to beat him to the punch.

"TEXAS SMASH!"

"Oh no."

Seeing the villain's eyes widen in fear after having heard a voice Izuku recognized instantly, a large gust of wind shot through the tunnel. Using some of the Power Stone's strength, Izuku easily managed to avoid getting blown away. The sludge monster wasn't as lucky, his liquid body scattering all over the place, too far away for him to gather it back.

"Are you ok young man?" the voice asked loudly, causing Izuku to turn around. Doing so revealed to him the figure of the number one hero himself, All Might.

"All Might!" Izuku shouted excitedly before geeking out, mumbling facts about the hero under his breath as said hero gathered the remains of the villain in two soda cans. Once he saw his hero finish, Izuku pulled out one of his hero analysis notebooks and presented it to him. "P-please sign my notebook!"

"Of course!" Grabbing the notebook, All Might signed with with surprising speed before giving it back to the eager fan.

"Thank you so much! I'll treasure this forever! It'll be a family heirloom!"

"Always glad to be of service!" The hero said before walking off. "Now, I'm off to take this villain to jail! Farewell my adoring fan!"

As All Might prepared to fly off, a pang of realization hit Izuku. His hero was right here, perhaps he could answer the question of the possibility of someone quirkless becoming a hero. "All Might, wait!"

"Can't!" The hero declared. "I must go!"

With that, All Might flew off, only to realize mid-flight that Izuku was clinging onto his leg. "Kid, what are you doing!"

"I need to ask you something!"

Seeing as he couldn't tell Izuku to stop holding onto him, All Might landed on a nearby building. He was prepared to take off again, but the boy was persistent, taking up a few more seconds of his time. The hero then coughed up blood before shriveling, leading the aspiring hero to discover a dark secret about his idol. After a battle with a super villain, the amount of time All Might could use his powers for became limited, decreasing as the years went by. Nowadays, he can only use them for about three hours before reverting into a shell of himself. It was then Izuku asked his question.

"Can you become a hero without a quirk?" All Might asked, repeating Izuku's question. "As you know, quirks aren't everything when it comes to being a hero. But not having a quirk? No, I don't think you can become a hero."

"I see," Izuku glumly said upon hearing the answer his hero gave him. That solved his question about the possibility of him becoming a hero if he didn't have the Power Stone. Thankfully, he did, so the answer didn't really dampen his mood.

"It's nice to dream kid, but you also need to be realistic. If you really want to help out, try becoming a police officer. Sure, they're constantly ridiculed for being less effective than heroes, but you'll still be helping others." Walking away from the boy, All Might made his way to the building's staircase. "If you want to leave, these stairs should take you to the bottom floor. Also, would you mind keeping my secret for me? I need the public to continue believing the Symbol of Peace is invincible. There's no telling what might happen if you reveal that I'm not."

"O-of course All Might," Izuku said.

"Take care kid." With that, All Might left the building, leaving Izuku to his own thoughts.

'It sucks that All Might thinks the quirkless can't become heroes,' Izuku thought to himself before looking at the Power Stone. 'But why do I feel that isn't true?'

Continuously glancing at the nice view he had of the city, Izuku soon noticed an explosion going off not too far from where he was. 'A villain attack? Let's see what heroes will show up.'

Excitement filling his bones, Izuku began to leave the building, unaware of what he was about to experience…

0000

When Izuku got to the area the explosion came from, his eyes widened in shock. Right in front of him were the pro-heroes Death Arms, Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady, and Backdraft fighting the slime monster All Might had taken out. Unfortunately, this was a battle they were losing. Mt. Lady couldn't even enter the fight due to her being too large to fit into the ally the fight was happening in while Backdraft was busy focusing on the fire that was spreading. Death Arms had tried punching the monster, only to learn of his quirk the hard way, effectively making him useless in the fight. Finally, Kamui Woods couldn't get anywhere near the fight either as his quirk made him weak to fire. Where did the fire come from? Well, it was coming from the boy the slime villain was trying to possess, said boy being Katsuki.

'Kacchan!' Izuku thought in worriment as he watched his best friend attempt to free himself from the villain's grip. Unfortunately, his explosion quirk was ill fitted to fight against an opponent who was immune to blunt force. 'How did this happen? I thought All Might caught the guy. Did the bottles slip somehow?'

Replaying the moments he spent with All Might in his head, the boy nearly collapsed from shock. 'It probably slipped out of his pockets when I grabbed onto him. I-It's all my fault!'

Continuing to stare at Katsuki, he saw that the boy was in immense pain, increasing his guilt. His guilt only heightened when he realized All Might had passed his limit, meaning the one hero who could stop this whole ordeal wouldn't be coming. 'It really is my fault. The pro heroes can't beat this guy and All Might is never coming. Kacchan's going to die because of me. It's my fault, it's my fault, IT'S MY FAULT!'

Clenching his fist, Izuku began drawing power from the Power Stone. His best friend was going to die and to hell if he was going to sit by idly and do nothing.

"Kid, wait!" Death Arms shouted as Izuku rushed forwards. "What are you doing?! You're going to get yourself killed!"

Izuku understood this, yet, he didn't let that fact deteriorate him from his mission. Nothing else mattered to him other than rescuing Katsuki. Picking up some rubble, the boy tossed it at the slime villain's left eye, hoping to blind him. His plan worked better than he thought, for the force of the rubble winded up destroying the monster's eye completely.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Taking advantage of his opponent's dazed state, Izuku made his way towards Katsuki and stuck his arm into the slime.

"Deku, what the hell are you doing?!" Katsuki screamed at him, not out of anger, but fear. Fear that his best friend was going to get himself killed. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Izuku shouted in response, shocking Katsuki. Never has he seen the boy yell before. "I JUST CAN'T LEAVE YOU TO DIE! WHAT TYPE OF PERSON WOULD I BE IF I DID?!" Eventually managing to get a grip on Katsuki's shirt, Izuku pulled him out of the slime villain's body with ease. Lowering his strength, he then tossed Katsuki towards Death Arms. "DEATH ARMS, CATCH!"

"What the?" The hero had no time to question what was going on as he immediately dove into action, catching the blonde before he could hit the ground.

At this moment, the slime monster had recovered enough to regain most of its strength. It then stared down Izuku in anger. "YOU! You dare rob me of my vessel and take out my eye? You'll pay for that! I'll kill you, and then once I do, I'll kill everyone else here!"

"I won't let you!" Izuku bravely declared. Although he was initially scared, after having such an easy time freeing Katsuki, he discovered the villain didn't have the strength to harm him.

Snarling in response, the villain shot a tendril at the boy, hoping to end his life by skewering him. Everyone in the background began screaming in fear, believing Izuku was going to die right there, but the boy did something in response which surprised the audience. With a simple backhand, Izuku changed the tendril's path, dislodged it from the villain's body, and sent it straight into the flames.

"Your time of hurting others is over," Izuku told the villain, angering him enough to shot another tendril, only for the same thing to happen again. "Why?" Another tendril was fired, this time Izuku flicking it to the side. "Because I am here!"

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" Unleashing an animalistic roar, the villain summoned ten tendrils and aimed all of them at Izuku, wanting to turn him into a pincushion. Watching them come towards him, Izuku raised his gloved hand and snapped his fingers, unleashing a current of air which ripped apart the appendages and nearly blew the monster away.

"Dying here means more lives will be lost," Izuku answered as the Power Gem began glowing more profusely, the aura around him strengthening as well. "So I can't let that happen." Deciding to end this fight, Izuku rushed forwards, preparing to strike the monster with his gloved fist. "SMASH!" Throwing an uppercut, Izuku summoned an immense current of air which completely obliterated the villain. The current going in an upwards angle, the force ended up causing the clouds above the city to darken, a massive shower of rain occurring a second later.

"He changed the weather," one of the bystanders said out loud as Izuku began to take heavy breaths, that last attack taking more energy than he's used to using.

"He's so powerful, yet so young."

"He took out a villain even the pros couldn't."

Wanting to check on his friend, Izuku turned around, only to be met with an eruption of cheers from not only the bystanders, but the pro heroes as well. From the corner of his eye, he saw Katsuki give him a proud smirk. With all the attention he was receiving, the boy turned beat red, not realizing his own idol was in the background, having been inspired by his actions.

'Young man, you are special. You ran in there to save your friend, not letting anything stop you. You are a true hero, and for that, I believe you are the one…'

0000

After the defeat of the villain, the pro heroes gathered around to reprimand Izuku for using his powers in public. However, it soon became clear they were only doing this because it was part of the law, them praising both Izuku and Katsuki's bravery immediately after. The pair then received several offers to join the agencies the heroes belonged to before the press began asking questions. Izuku only answered a few before leaving all while Katsuki gladly soaked in all the attention he was getting. Upon escaping the crowd of people, Izuku began his trek home. When he was a few houses away, a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Oi, Deku!"

"Kacchan?"

Yes, somehow Katsuki managed to catch up to the boy even though he had left before him.

"You know damn well that I could've handled that guy myself!" The boy said in his usual attitude before a thankful smile flashed on his face. "...But thanks. Just don't think this makes you better than me."

"Of course," Izuku answered earnestly. "There'll be a day where our roles will be reversed and you'll be the only one capable of saving me."

"You damn right." Giving Izuku a fist bump, Katsuki soon left, leaving Izuku to continue his walk. At least, he would've if a surprise guest didn't reveal himself.

"I AM HERE!" All Might declared, dramatically dashing in front of Izuku.

"A-All Might?"

"YES, IT IS I, ALL-" the man then shot out blood from his mouth, reverting him back to his skinny form. "Young man, what you did back there was nothing short of impressive."

"R-really? I didn't think it was as cool as everyone else did…"

"You're far too modest. You rushed in and saved that boy without a second thought. The look in your eyes told me you would've done so even if you didn't have a quirk."

"T-thank you All Might." Izuku was practically in heaven. Here was his favorite hero, his idol, complimenting him on something he did simply because it was the right thing to do.

"No, I must thank you, for it's because of your act of bravery that I can pass down my quirk."

Izuku tilted his head to the side, confused. "Pass down your quirk?"

"Yes. You see, my quirk is known as One For All, a quirk that has been passed down for a long time now. I am currently the eighth user. However, with my injury, I will soon need to retire and I will need someone to take my place as the next Symbol of Peace and user of One For All. I've been searching for quite a while now, and I have decided that you are worthy of becoming my next successor."

"M-me?" Izuku asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. All Might wanted shy Izuku to become his successor?

All Might answered his question with a nod. "The choice is yours, but will you Izuku Midoriya take the power of One For All and become my successor?"

"Yes!" Izuku shouted, almost too loudly. His hero was offering him the chance of a lifetime. There was no way he was going to let this slip out of his grasp.

"GREAT!" All Might stated, transforming into his muscular form again. "Normally, I'd build your body up to take One For All in since you'd blow yourself up otherwise, but after watching your fight against that villain, I can say for certain that you are ready!" Plucking a piece of his golden hair, he handed it to the boy. "EAT THIS!"

"...What?"

"To inherit my power, you need to take in my DNA."

Still confused, Izuku swallowed the strand of hair, shivering as he felt it go down his throat.

"Good job! I must go now, but meet me at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park tomorrow so I may begin training you on how to use One For All."

"I'll be there," Izuku exclaimed. Unknown to him, when he accepted All Might's power, he had accepted to fight another battle no kid should ever have to...


	2. Entrance Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey everyone, Fire Slash here and welcome to another chapter of The Power of a Hero. Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who has shown support for this story. It means a lot to me that so many of you like this story and wish to see it grow. I apologize for the late update, but not only do I have a summer job, but I'm writing my own book as well. Once I get further into it, I'll give you more details. I have not abandoned my fanfics though, so there's no need to worry about that. If you want to keep traxk of when I'm going to update a story, learn about my book or comic series I'm making, or if you want to chat, I now have an Instagram. Follow me at Fire_Slash_Fanfiction.
> 
> Now, without further ado, review and enjoy :-). Oh, and don't forget to vote for who you want Izuku to be paired with.

0000

The next day, Izuku made sure to arrive at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park at the exact time he was told to, not wanting to keep All Might waiting. With the number one hero entrusting him with his power and even helping him learn how to use it, the last thing Izuku wanted was to be late.

Speaking of his new quirk, about an hour after ingesting All Might's hair, he felt a surge of power enter his body. However, he made sure not to use it yet because he didn't want to cause damage to himself or his surroundings. It was best to let All Might teach him the basics before trying anything funny.

"Ah, young Midoryia, you're here early," All Might remarked as he walked up to the boy in his skinny form.

"Yeah," the boy responded. "I didn't want to be late."

All Might smiled at his successor. "Well, it shows that you're serious about your training. Now, before we begin, there's something I need to ask you."

"Sure. What is it?"

"What is your quirk? You see, One for All is a quirk which stockpiles power. Along with the super strength you normally see me use, One for All increases the power of the user's normal quirk. At first, I thought you were quirkless due to the question you asked me, but it's clear you have one based on your fight with the sludge villain."

Izuku began to get a bit nervous. While he already had a lie ready for whenever he was asked about his power, it was still a nerve racking process. "Well, my quirk is called super strength.' By drawing power from a focus point, which is this stone, I can increase my strength, speed, and endurance to high levels. I've never tested its limit though, but I don't think it has one. "

"Hm, so your quirk seems to be similar to One for All," All Might noted. "Like 'super strength,' One for All can enhance your abilities if you focus on doing so." 'But to have no limit…is that possible? Even One for All has one…'

"So, how do I go about using it?" Izuku asked, regaining All Might's attention.

"The way I usually do it is by clenching my buttocks and yelling 'smash' as loud as I can. You can go ahead and try it on one of those garbage piles over there."

Seeing where his mentor was pointing, Izuku walked towards the garbage pile. Taking a deep breath in, Izuku began mentally repeating what All Might told him.

'Clench my butt and yell.' Making a fist with his hand, Izuku began clenching his backside, a surge of energy filling him. 'Huh, it feels like the power I was drawing from the Power Stone when I was fighting the sludge villain.' With the energy filling up inside him, Izuku threw a powerful punch at his target. "SMASH!"

"Holy shit," All Might muttered as he saw the destruction Izuku caused using one hundred percent of One for All. While not as devastating as his strongest attacks, it was still impressive for someone who just used the quirk for the first time. "That was impressive my boy. How do you feel?"

Moving his arm, Izuku noticed it felt stiff for some reason. He never had this problem with the Power Stone and the amount on One for All he was using didn't feel more powerful than the stone. "A bit stiff actually. I'm not sure if I can use it for too long in one arm. Unlike with my quirk, I couldn't adjust the power level I was using. It also felt like One for All only went into my right arm. I didn't feel the power anywhere else…"

"Hm…that's strange indeed," All Might admitted. "It's most likely that your body isn't used to using the quirk. I think some more practice will let you use it more frequently."

"You're probably right."

000

It took about a month for Izuku to realize what the problem was with his quirk. During the time in between him getting One for All and him discovering how to effectively use it, he had no progress with the quirk. Each time he'd use it, he'd get cramps. In addition, he couldn't use it in more than one body part at a time. He couldn't even adjust his power output. According to All Might, his only options at the moment were to use it at zero percent or at a hundred percent.

"I don't get it," Izuku said to himself one night, him being at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park to do some extra training. "What is it that I'm missing?"

Clenching his right fist, Izuku summoned All for One in his arm. "I can feel my arm flexing, but the power just stays there. It doesn't go anywhere else…"

Glancing at his left arm, he then summoned power the Power Stone, it surrounding him in a light purple aura. "Here I can feel it everywhere."

Immediately, Izuku began comparing the two sieges of energy. When using One for All, he seemingly had to flex to use it as it was how All Might activated his power. Of course, unlike the number one hero, clenching his butt and yelling didn't seem to be working as well as it did for him. Now, with the Power Stone, it was like a blanket of power was surrounding him, allowing him to power all of himself up. At the same time, there was a clear origin point, making it similar to One for All in that regard.

"A focus point…" Izuku said to himself. "The Power Stone relies on a focus point to work. While I want to say it's the stone, it might actually be my body. The power is distributed evenly after all. With One for All though, the focus point seems to be my arm. Wait…if I make my entire body the focus point for One for All like I do with the Power Stone, will that work?"

Deciding to test his theory, Izuku walked towards a garbage pile and activated his quirk. However, instead of flexing only his arm, he made sure to pay attention to his entire body. Doing so ended up surprising him as green sparks of energy began flying around him. Reeling a fist back, he then slammed it into the garbage pile, obliterating it completely.

"I can't believe all I needed to do was act like I was using the Power Stone," Izuku mumbled in amazement. "Hm…if that's the case, can I choose to surround myself with a small portion of power like with the Power Stone?"

Activating One for All again, he attempted to lower the output of the energy his quirk produced by up to half. Spotting another garbage pile, he rushed up to it and swung, destroying it with ease.

Smiling at how quick he moved and the destruction he caused, Izuku turned off his quirk. "Man, I can't wait to show All Might."

0000

When All Might arrived at the beach the next day, he was greeted with the sight of a green blur completely tearing apart the mountains of garbage resting on the beach. Noticing the number one hero, the blur eventually stopped moving, revealing it to be his protege.

"Young Midoriya, what was that you did just now?" The man asked.

"Oh, All Might, I finally figured out how to use One for All," Izuku stated before he began explaining his discovery. "Originally, I've only been channeling One for All through one part of my body. With my quirk though, I channel its power throughout my entire body, which gave me an idea. Instead of flexing one part of my body to trigger the power, I tried letting it cover my body like a blanket. I'd say it worked."

"Indeed it did," All Might said with a smile. "How much can you use?"

"With One for All being so similar to my quirk, I found out how to use up to one hundred percent of its power."

"My boy…that's incredible! Now that you figured out how to activate One for All, I can train you how to effectively use it in combat. The last thing you want is to accidentally kill someone."

Izuku's face paled. "Absolutely not."

Thus began what Izuku dubbed 'the eight months of hell.' During this time, he sparred with All Might only using One for All. It was here that Izuku learned two things. First off, All Might was physically stronger than him even if he used a hundred percent of One for All. According to the hero, it was because the quirk grows along with its user and that All Might has had more time with the quirk. Secondly, All Might was a beast in hand to hand combat. While Izuku was no slouch, All Might was way beyond him, having had tons of training. One wouldn't expect All Might to be this skilled if they watched his fights against villains since he really only needed his immense power to defeat them.

As for finally combining the Power Stone with One for All, the both of them decided that he would only do so in emergencies after doing a test trial.

"So, you want me to throw this rock using both my quirks, right?" Izuku asked five months into their training, a stone in hand.

"Yes," All Might stated. "It'll give me a visual as to how your quirks stack." Buffing up, All Might reeled his arm back and tossed the stone in his hand with all his might. "SMASH!" With his strength, the hero managed to split the ocean down an incredible distance before the rock fell into the ocean.

"Woah, that was so cool!" Izuku exclaimed with stars in his eyes. "Lemme try!"

Mimicking the movements of his hero, Izuku had all of One for All course through his body. As for how much energy he drew from the Power Stone, he only used a very small amount to be safe, not wanting to accidentally blow up his own arms. Upon combining the two, a purple aura began to surround Izuku as green sparks of energy shot out of him.

"SMASH!" Throwing the rock, he made a path in the ocean far wider and longer than the one All Might did moments ago. Seeing as the rock never made contact with the water, it was likely that it simply disintegrated. Both males simply stood there with their mouths hanging open, never having seen that much power in their lives before. Eventually, All Might decided to speak up.

"Holy…stinking…super crap. I think it's safe to say that unless it's an emergency, you should only use one or the other in a fight instead of combining them."

"Y-yeah. I barely even used any of the Power Stone's strength and it managed to do that…"

"Barley any of it? Are you sure about that young Midoryia?"

"Absolutely."

'It seems young Midoryia is far stronger than I thought. Thankfully he's on the side of good…'

0000

For the rest of the time leading up to U.A's entrance exam, Izuku spent his mornings practicing with All Might on how to use One for All while dedicating his nights to further practicing with his Power Stone. Even though both increased his strength, the Power Stone had some tricks up its sleeve that All for One lacked; having the ability to create force fields and shoot energy blasts. In case of a situation where he needed to combine his quirks, Izuku already had a plan. He would use One for All as his base seeing as it had a known limit before powering up the quirk with the Power Stone. All in all, the boy was prepared for the start of his journey in being the next top hero.

"Yo Deku, fucking wake up already," the boisterous voice of his best friend said, snapping Izuku back to reality. The two were standing near the front gates of U.A Academy, their test being today. "You'll miss the goddamn test if you keep spacing out."

"Sorry Kacchan," Izuku said, rubbing his head awkwardly. "I guess I'm just a bit nervous."

"Nervous of what?" The boy scoffed. "Of these extras? Please! They're nothing compared to us!"

"I think you're severely underestimating them," Izuku mumbled to Katsuki, knowing full well that some of the people here have had professional training. Of course, he was simply ignored by the explosive blonde.

"Mark my words, you and I will have the highest scores. Of course, I'll be above you, but second's not so bad."

"Whatever you say firecracker," rolling his eyes, Izuku began walking forwards, his best friend in tow, only for him to trip over a crack in the floor.

'Of course this would happen to me.'

Channeling one percent of One for All to lessen the damage done to his face upon hitting the floor, he was surprised when he never did so, instead being arranged back to the standing position as he floated.

"And release!" A female voice stated, causing Izuku's feet to touch the ground. Turning around, he was surprised to see his savior was a cute brunette girl his age. "Whew, it's a good thing I managed to catch you. Falling before the entrance exam would've been some serious bad luck."

"Y-yeah," Izuku stuttered, his mind having crashed due to the fact he was currently talking to a girl. Meanwhile, Katsuki let loose a silent snort at the situation as he found it amusing. "T-thanks for the save."

The girl cheerfully smiled at him. "No problem."

'Was her quirk an anti-gravity one or some form of telekinesis?' Izuku asked himself as the girl glanced at her watch, eyes widening as she realized the time.

"Ah shoot! There's only five minutes left until the exam. Well, good luck you two!" With a small wave, she began running inside before Izuku could even ask her about her quirk. Sighing to himself, he soon felt something hit his back.

"And you wonder why I call you a Deku," Katsuki stated next to him before walking towards the entrance. "Well? You heard round face. Let's fucking go!"

Rolling his eyes, Izuku followed his friend to the testing site, nervousness swelling up inside his body.

0000

The first part of the exam was the written portion, which lasted three hours. Being the intellectual and hero nerd that he was, Izuku breezed through the exam in an hour, Katsuki finishing shortly after him. The two hanging out in the cafeteria until the written exams were over, they then made their way to U.A's auditorium where the instructions for the physical portion of the exam were being given.

"WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE! EVERYBODY SAY HEY!" Famous hero and U.A Entrance exam host Present Mic shouted, using his sound based quirk to louden his voice. Much to his surprise, no one replied.

"Woah, that's Present Mic," Izuku excitedly whispered to himself. "I listen to his podcast everyday. They really do have pro heroes teaching here…"

"Yo nerd, shut the fuck up," Katsuki whispered to him, the two sitting next to one another.

"Well, that's cool my listeners," Present Mic stated, disappointed that no one responded to him. "Well, I'm here to present the guidelines for your practical, ARE YOU READY!?"

Again, he was met with another awkward silence. "Wow, tough crowd. ANYWAYS, this is how the test will go! You will conduct a ten minute long city landscape maneuver! Within this city, there will be fake villains, each worth different amounts of points!" As he said this, the screen behind him started lighting up before revealing the three 'villains,' aka, three different types of training robots. "Use your quirks to disable them by any means necessary."

Hearing this explanation make Izuku smile. He was glad the concept of the test was easy. The main challenge would be getting to the robots before anyone else did. While One for All and the Power Stone made him a literal speed demon, he didn't know if anyone else taking the exam had a quirk which made them faster than him.

Glancing at the papers he and Katsuki were given before he entered the auditorium, he noticed the two would be taking their exams at different sites.

"Looks like we won't be together," Izuku whispered to his friend.

"Tch, yeah. Looks like I won't be there to save your ass if you fuck up."

"Oh, cheating or injuring others is strictly prohibited, so if you do any of these things, YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED!" Present Mic hastily added as the two boys were talking. "And trust me, we'll know if you do. ANY QUESTIONS!"

"Yes!" A formal looking individual with glasses said. "It was said there were no less than four varieties of fake villains on the handout. As the top hero academy in Japan, you should be ashamed of making such a careless error." He then turned to both Katsuki and Izuku. "As for you two, you've done nothing but serve as a distraction for those of us trying to take this test. If you don't plan on taking this seriously, then I suggest you leave."

At this point, several of the other testees began laughing at the two boys, causing Katsuki to start growling. Knowing how much the boy hated being laughed at, Izuku nodded at his friend, giving him permission to do whatever it was he planned on doing.

"Shut the fuck up you extras!" The boy shouted, his intimidating demeaned causing everyone to go silent. He then turned his attention towards the boy who called them out. "You with the stick up his ass, who the fuck do YOU think you are calling us out? Me and the nerd next to me were talking about the damn exam and seeing as how no one else bothered to shush us, we weren't disturbing anyone! The only fucker who seemingly had a problem with two people goddamn whispering to each other was you, the moron who decided to cause an even bigger scene! Maybe it's you who should fucking leave if you're so fucking prissy!"

"Chillax examines," Present Mic stated, trying to diffuse the situation. Seeing the man do so, Izuku placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, issuing to sit down. The boy who Katsuki called out, shocked at the boy's outburst, sat down himself. "Now, there is a final villain, but they are worth zero points. I were you, I'd run if you encounter one. GOT IT!"

This time, he actually got a bit of cheers in response. "THEN BREAK A LEG EVERYONE! PLUS ULTRA!"

0000

After the briefing, Present Mic split all the test takers into four different groups and had them wait outside the mock city. Looking around, Izuku began observing his competition, noticing how determined everyone was at taking this exam.

'I wonder if the people at Katsuki's test site are acting similar,' Izuku thought to himself. 'Hopefully he hasn't angered anyone with his boasting. Knowing him, he probably has…'

Continuing to analyze his surroundings, his eyes eventually landed on a familiar brunette, the girl looking extremely tense.

'She looks nervous. Maybe I should wish her luck. It might help her calm down a bit knowing someone thought of her.'

"Halt! Can't you see she's trying to relax herself?" A voice asked him before he could finish taking his first step. Turning around, Izuku found himself face to face with the same kid who shamed the school for leaving out the fourth 'villain.' "She's taking this exam seriously. If you want to get in this school, I'd recommend you do the same."

Izuku flushed in embarrassment at being called out again, only for it to soon go away as he heard his peers mocking him.

"Heh, what a loser."

"Looks like one less person to worry about."

Izuku began clutching his hand, not willing to let those comments stand unchallenged. Activating thirty percent of One for All, he was ready to prove these people wrong for underestimating him.

"AND START!" The voice of Present Mic yelled, causing most of the examinees to look at him in confusion as a small breeze made itself known for a few seconds.

"Uh, what are you waiting for?" Present Mic asked the students. "The exam started like two minutes ago. Villains aren't going to wait for you, you know. Someone's already racked up thirty points in the second you were all just standing there! GO!"

Turning around, the kid who spoke out against Katsuki turned around. Upon doing so, he noticed that the boy he was talking to was no longer there. Realizing what this meant, he activated his quirk and began rushing inside, everyone else following behind him.

0000

"AND START!"

Upon hearing Present Mic's shout, Izuku rushed in, his training with All Might teaching him how to react in a split second. Entering the city, the boy was met with a large chunk of robots. There were one three pointer, five two pointers, and seventeen one pointers. With the three pointer being closest to him, Izuku decided to take it on first. Running up to it, Izuku swung a devastating haymaker at his target, obliterating it with ease.

"SMASH!"

His plan worked a little too well, for the shockwave he produced completely tore the other robots mentioned apart, netting him thirty points total.

"I might of went a bit overboard…"

"Uh, what are you waiting for?" Present Mic's voice boomed over the microphone. "The exam started like two minutes ago. Villains aren't going to wait for you, you know. Someone's already racked up thirty points in the second you were all just standing there! GO!"

Hearing this, Izuku decided to go further into the city, wanting to grab some more points before the stampede arrived.

0000

If Katsuki wasn't already fired up for the physical exam, he was now. After putting that pointless extra in his place, he made his way to his testing site, ready for some action. Unfortunately, instead of engaging in some robot asskicking, he was waiting outside his testing site for Present Mic to start the exam.

"Hurry the fuck up old man," the boy growled as he impatiently tapped his foot. Eventually, he got his wish.

"AND START!"

While the extras were giving the man confused glances, Katsuki wasted no time and launched himself forwards with an explosion. Rushing inside, his eyes landed on a nice two pointer ready to die by his hands. An explosion to the face later, it was down for the count.

"Pah, that was a two pointer? Too easy!" Turning around, Katsuki was about to throw himself at some more robots when something made his blood freeze.

"Uh, what are you waiting for? The exam started like two minutes ago. Villains aren't going to wait for you, you know. Someone's already racked up thirty points in the second you were all just standing there! GO!"

Thirty points. Someone managed to rack thirty points in the time it took for him to defeat this two pointer. The thought of that shook Katsuki to his core as he knew who could've done such a thing.

"FUCKING DEKU!" With a roar, he continued his onslaught, murdering any robot who dared stand in his way.

Katsuki always knew Izuku was hiding the strength of his quirk. When the two sparred, he could tell the boy was holding back. Whenever he confronted the nerd about this, Izuku would just spew out some shit and say he was making things up. For years he's been trying to get Izuku to unleash his strength, but the boy was adamant in pretending he was always a bit below Katsuki in terms of power. Now, hearing that he already racked in so many points in such little time, it made Katsuki realize that he was indeed right. Izuku has been holding back his true power.

Of course, it could've been another test goer who destroyed the robots, but being the hothead he is, Katsuki didn't acknowledge that possibility. No, the only possibility he acknowledged was that he finally had competition now…

As he continued to destroy robots, Katsuki noticed someone getting snuck on by a three pointer. Naturally, the boy wanted to leave the extra, but he knew Izuku would give him shit if he found out. Rolling his eyes, he leapt on the three pointer and blasted its head off.

"Pay attention to your fucking surroundings next time," the boy barked before leaving to find more robots, not even paying the other person any mind. Unknown to him, this act would raise his score from an already impressive seventy seven points to an even eighty points…

0000

As Katsuki was tearing several robots apart in his area, Izuku was doing the same. He had managed to net himself another sixty points by destroying several more robots, doing so by taking them on in packs. At first, he was worried about them hurting him, but after being hit by some of their attacks, Izuku realized that thirty percent of One for All was enough to shrug off anything the two or one pointers threw at him. The three pointers on the other hand managed to pierce through his defenses, but they barley did any damage. As such, Izuku was free to take them out without worrying about himself.

As he continued his exam, he actually found himself aiding some of his fellow examinees. He took out a one pointer that was sneaking up against a blonde kid who could shoot a laser out of his belly button, managed to create a force field fast enough to stop some rubble from falling on a pink skinned girl with horns, caught a three pointer that was sent dying towards an invisible girl, and helped a red haired boy duke it out with some three pointers. The latter earned him praise about being 'manly' for aiding him.

"That's ninety points," Izuku stated to himself. "And the exam's almost over. I think I did pretty well. Hopefully Kacchan's doing alright…"

It was then that the ground began to shake, causing Izuku to turn his attention towards the source of the ruckus. Doing so, he saw an enormous robot standing taller than any building casually blasting some of the structures in its vicinity.

"That thing's huge. Is that the zero pointer? Seems like overkill to me…"

Immediately, several people began to run past him as he stared at the robot, marveling at its sheer size. Unknown to him, the boy who had called him out earlier shook his head, believing Izuku to be frozen in fear and as such, not worthy of being a hero.

Eventually, Izuku decided that he should run as well, not sure if he could even take that thing on, only for him to hear something no one else could due to them panicking.

"H-help." Under some rubble and in the path of the robot was the girl Katsuki called 'round face.' It was clear she couldn't get out and if someone didn't do anything, she would be crushed. "S-somebody, please help me!"

Without even thinking about it, Izuku channeled one hundred percent of One for All into his body and started sprinting towards the girl. As he ran in, Izuku began thinking of a plan.

'With a hundred percent of One for All, I might be able to stagger this thing, but it could recover before I can get the girl to safety. Boosting One for All with the Power Stone might actually let me punch a hole in it big enough to take it down. Let's do this…'

Leaping in the air, Izuku channeled a bit of energy from the Power Stone to increase the strength of One for All, using twice as much as he did when he tested combining them the first time. What the boy didn't know was that he would have beaten the robot without the stone. Doing so was simply overkill…

"SMASH!" Unleashing a devastating uppercut, the boy ended up sending the zero pointer skyrocketing into the air. Seeing as the robot never fell down, it was safe to say it was gone for good…

Turning his attention towards the girl, he deactivated the Power Stone and lowered One for All to five percent before lifting the rubble off her. "Are you ok?"

For a while, the girl couldn't speak, star struck by the boy who had saved her. She has never seen such power before in her life. Judging by the fact that everyone else was looking at the boy in a similar way, she wasn't the only one. "Y-yeah. My ankle is sprained though…"

"O-oh." Izuku stated, immediately transforming back into his shy self. "W-would you l-like me to take you to the nurse?"

"C-could you?"

Nodding, Izuku picked her up, both of their faces red at such an intimate moment. Thankfully, Izuku didn't have to travel far for the nurse was already on site.

"Oh dear, seems like these tests get more and more dangerous every year," an elderly lady said to herself as she strolled towards the test takers. Izuku immediately recognized her as Recover Girl, a hero who heals others instead of fighting bad guys. "Does anyone need healing?"

As much as Izuku wanted to release his inner fanboy right now, there were more important things he had to do. "Uh, she does."

Nodding her head, the woman kissed the girl in her arms, healing her ankle. "There you go. All better."

"Thanks," the girl said in gratitude, Izuku setting her down shortly after.

"As for the rest of you, you've all had a long day. I'd suggest going home and getting some rest. We'll send you your results over the mail in a few weeks."

Hearing this, Izuku went to go find his friend, wanting to compare results. Unknown to him, two people were moved by his act of saving the girl from danger.

'That boy… I seem to have underestimated him. Not only is he strong, but he clearly acted like a hero when the rest of us ran. It seems I still have a bit to learn…'

'He saved me without hesitation or fear for his safety. He could've easily used this time to earn more points. He definitely deserves to come here…'


End file.
